


Officer Asshole

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is new to town, Clarke gets arrested by Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, I also don't know how to tag, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, abby and Marcus are married, alternating pov, and she calls Octavia as her backup, cop!bellamy, i don't actually know what a meet cute is..., i guess?, it's Clarke's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: It's Clarke's 22nd birthday and she's just been arrested for underage drinking.





	1. Clarke POV

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around for a year. Finally decided to write it out.  
> Un-beta'd as usual. Any and all mistakes are mine.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

This was not how she had wanted to spend her birthday. She wanted to be out drinking with her friends, celebrating. 

Instead, she'd just been shut into the holding cell at the Arcadia Police Station on the account of "underage drinking". 

Underage drinking! How idiotic! She was twenty-two today! A year older than the legal drinking age! 

Clarke was fuming. She couldn't believe this new police officer. He didn't even tell her his name and he didn't have a tag on his uniform. 

He was cute, though. The tan skin, the freckles, the brown eyes, and the adorably floppy hair...

Clarke sighed, dreamily, plopping down onto the bench in the cell. Then she straightened up. What was she doing pining over a guy who'd just arrested her? Someone who'd arrested her for underage drinking and having a fake I.D. Sure, she'd had a fake I.D. when she actually WAS underage, but she was only able to use it a few towns over since everyone nearby knew her mom and step-dad, and ultimately, her. And since this guy didn't know her, he was clearly from out of town.

Clarke stood up to holler through the bars, "Hey, Officer Asshole! I want my phone call!" And she knew exactly who to call to put this guy through hell. 

A chuckle came from down the hall, then a voice, "I didn't believe it when he told me your name, so I had to check it out for myself. But that voice told me everything." The officer rounded the corner and Clarke realized she was staring at her step-father. 

"Marcus," Clarke said. "How could you hire this lunatic?"

Marcus laughed again, pulling his cell phone out. "You still want to use your phone call or do you wanna get out of here?"

Clarke debated it, but she wanted revenge. "Gimme the phone."

"Calling your mother?"

She scoffed. "Officer Asshole deserves someone scarier than Mom." 

"Raven?"

Clarke shook her head. "Scarier."

Marcus lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Lord help this poor man." 

Clarke punched in the number as Marcus walked away. It was answered almost right away.

"Hello?"

"O, come down to the police station. There's a situation."

 


	2. Bellamy POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this took longer than getting a kid to sleep for naptime. Oh well.

Bellamy Blake had no idea how he would fare in the town of Arcadia where he'd just transferred to be closer to his sister. Sheriff Kane and Deputy "Call me Lincoln" seemed cool enough, as did the other officers at the station. 

The nightlife, however, was less desirable. 

He was cruising the streets, exploring his new city when he'd seen a young blonde exit a liquor store carrying a six-pack of beer. There was no way that she was over twenty-one. So he pulled over, flashed his lights at her. She'd looked at him like a deer in the headlights, lifting her hands, beer included. 

As he explained the situation, Bellamy could tell she was clearly pissed. She kept insisting that it was her twenty-second birthday today, like her I.D. stated, but he knew what a fake I.D. looked like; he and Murphy used them enough when they were growing up.

So he cuffed her, placed her in the back of the cruiser and drove her back to the station. On the drive back, Bellamy thought the name 'Clarke Griffin' sounded familiar, but he brushed it off. He kept staring at her angry face in the rearview mirror, wondering how she would look when she was smiling, but he refused to let himself think of her like that. She was gorgeous, yes, but too young for himself. 

He'd processed her then locked her in a holding cell before heading back to his desk for the night to fill out more paperwork. 

When the Sheriff walked by, Bellamy had told him about his arrest and all he'd gotten in return was a raised eyebrow and a laugh. He was so confused. 

About an hour after he'd returned to the station, the front doors had opened and an all too familiar voice rang through the office. 

" _You're_ Officer Asshole?"

Bellamy looked up from his computer. "O? What are you doing here so late?"

His sister laughed. What was it with people laughing at him tonight? "I got a call from a friend. That an 'Officer Asshole' had arrested her for underage drinking on her twenty-second birthday."

Bellamy's mouth dropped. No wonder her name sounded familiar.  _Clarke_ was his sister's  _best friend_. Fuck. "So she really is twenty-two?"

"Yes, Bell. Now can you go let my best friend out of jail?"

 He agreed, wincing internally, knowing that he would be reminded of this moment for the rest of his life.

"Octavia! My saving grace!" Clarke cried when they came into sight. "I really hope you gave Officer Asshole a good talking-to!"

Octavia laughed, patting Bellamy on the shoulder. "Believe me. He's learned his lesson."

Bellamy opened the cell and watched his sister embrace his first arrest...just as Sheriff Kane turned down the same hallway. 

The Sheriff smiled. "Ah, Bellamy. I see you've realized the error of your ways."

Bellamy turned red. 

"Oh!" Clarke reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a phone. She handed it to Kane. "Here. Mom keeps texting you."

"Ah. Yes. I'd better not keep my wife waiting. Happy birthday, Clarke." Kane took the phone, kissed Clarke's forehead, and left the trio in the hallway. 

Bellamy's jaw dropped open. "Wait...You're the step-daughter?"

"Guilty," the blonde smiled. "Though, I'm not guilty of underage drinking." She winked. 

"To make things even better," Bellamy looked to his sister, who was grinning evilly, "Clarke, I'd like you to meet my big brother, Bellamy Blake."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to add a third and final chapter in Octavia's POV. [EDIT (1/22/17) - I lost my idea for a third chapter in O's POV, so my story is complete...unless I come up with something else.]  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be multiple chapters, but I'm babysitting, and it's almost naptime for the kid so I'll write the next chapter after I read her a story.


End file.
